Five days
by Cwally
Summary: In 5 days, the world will be thrown into a state of chaos. And there's only one person who can sense it and stop it from happening. How to stop it? Bring the Xiaolin and the Heylin together until 5 days are up. And that's harder then you'd expect.


Hi! This would be my very first fanfiction. It takes place a few weeks after the last episode of the third season. I know, it seems kinda boring, but it'll get better! Well, I hope so, anyway. I'm really anxious to see how people like this story, so, please leave a review, and tell me if you like it or not! I also want to know how I can make this story better in any way, whether it be the plot, in-characterness, grammar, or anything else, so let me know, kay?

I hope you enjoy it!

-Cwally

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started off as an average day, like it always did. The 4 dragons had finished their training for the day rather early, because of their excellent performances. Nobody knew exactly why, but ever since Raimundo had been appointed leader, they had done better and better in their training. That day was their first early dismissal of daily training from Master Fung, finally pleased with their progress. And now, after that spectacular practice, were they training more, or even do something active? Nope. They were watching an old, black and white TV in one of the rooms at the Xiaolin temple, while munching on some spare ice cream. They were arguing over what to watch (Kimiko wanted to watch music videos, Raimundo wanted to watch reality shows, Clay wanted to watch a western movie, and Omi wanted to see them all), when Master Fung, followed by Dojo walked in. He turned off the tiny TV, and began to speak. "I have something of dire importance to speak to you about, young monks". Every eye in the room was fixed on the Master, as he continued. "We have discovered a new threat. Not only to the Xiaolin temple, but to the whole world".

"What is it?" Kimiko inquired.

"It is a long story, told in the various scrolls kept at the temple." "They were in the back of the shelf, so nobody found them." Dojo cut in, grinning. He was silenced by a stern look from Master Fung, who then continued with his monologue. "About half a million years ago, there was a man, named Ginu Mria. He predicted, that on a day half a million years from then, a terrible disaster would happen. The universe would align in such a way, that the original state of chaos that the universe would come about, and change the world. There will be no order, only chaos, for-" "A thousand years, right?" Raimundo interrupted, semi-sarcastically. "No, Raimundo. The world will be in chaos for eternity, if nothing is done to stop this." Master Fung finished, ominously. A deafening silence fell about the room. The bewildered Xiaolin dragons were shocked. Chaos? Chaos for eternity? Usually it was only a thousand years!  
"Luckily, there is a person who can prevent this upcoming tragedy." Master Fung finally spoke. Everybody sighed in relief. There was a chance after all. "The decendant of Ginu Mria alone can track the coming of this event. However, he or she can only sense it in the last 5 days before it comes. To save the world, they, and they alone have to work to unite good and evil, Xiaolin and Heylin, as one, to combat it. Only then, if both sides are united, can the world be saved. It will become your jobs, young monks, to find this descendant, and inform, and help them complete their task."  
"..But, Master Fung, sir, how will we know who this predictor feller is?" Clay asked. "In the last five days before this happens, the predictor will experience weakness and sickness. The family of Ginu Mria never left far from the temple, so it is likely this person will be close by. You will be able to identify them by their ailments. It is crucial that you find them. They will be the only hope to save the world."

Not too far away, not too long after, in a huge mansion, Jack Spicer lay sprawled on the couch in his basement, snoring.

_Beep beeep beep beeeep beeeeep beep beep..._

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, and looked around to find the direction that the noise was coming from.

_Beep beeeeep beep beep beeep beep beeeeep beep..._

Jack groaned, and turned on a lamp next to the couch, in order to see better. And immediately, he did. Right next to the colorful lamp was his Sheng Gong Wu detector. The direction arrows on it were blinking bright red, and it was emitting sound, alerting him that a Sheng Gong Wu had been activated. Normally, he had it in his pocket, so it was put on its vibrate function. This was one of the first times he had used the alarm feature for it. Blinking, the boy pressed the button in the middle of the device, a recent addition to it. It would tell him the time of activation, and the Sheng Gong Wu's name. In an electronic voice, the detector said "Time of activation: 4:27 PM, today. Name: Candlestick of Zeuk."

It activated a few minutes ago! He still had a chance to get to it before the monks!

Jack jumped up from the couch, and put on his trenchcoat, which was laying on the floor next to the couch. He also grabbed his Helipack from a hook on the wall, and strapped it on. Going up to a mirror and a table against the wall, he put hair gel on his hair, and put his yellow and orange swirled goggles on. He quickly checked his eyeliner in the mirror to check if it had smudged during his nap. It hadn't. The preparation for his appearance could be boring, and sometimes made him late for getting Sheng Gong Wu, but he liked how he looked in the end. And besides, he had a look to keep up! What would the Xiaolin Monks think if he looked different?  
Heading out the door, he glanced at the cabinet that had used to hold his Sheng Gong Wu. Though recently, the Monkey Staff had been all that he'd had. And he didn't even have that anymore, thanks to a showdown he'd lost last week, against Omi. "How was I supposed to know the Cheeseball could climb trees that fast...?" he muttered to himself. Now outside, he started up the Helipack, and started flying in the directions on the detector in his hands.

Jack landed somewhere in China. It was flat land, with a lot of large stones scattered around. In the distance, he could see a lake. Now, where was that candlestick? He started to look around. Couldn't be too hard to find, could it? The only place it could be would be under a rock, and it probably wasn't under one. Besides, you'd have to be crazy if you thought that Jack could lift one of those rocks the tiniest bit. Suddenly, noise could be heard from the sky. Noise that sounded like 4 young voices, chatting away. That sounded like a Chinese dragon spiraling through the air. The Xiaolin dragons were coming. Jack had absolutely no way to beat them. He had no Sheng Gong Wu, and he had just realized that he had forgotten to bring his Jackbots with him. Note to self in the future: Don't take naps in the afternoon. So he did something that any sensible person would do: He shrieked, and dove behind a rock, hiding from the monks. About a minute later, Dojo touched down onto the grass, and shrunk in size, as the 4 dragons hopped off. Jack leaned up against the rock, peaking around it to see what they were doing. They, like he had, were wondering where in the world the Sheng Gong Wu could be in a place with so little hiding places.  
"It could be underground.." Kimiko suggested, looking down. "No way. I don't know where this 'Wu is, but I know it's not buried. Dashi liked candlesticks. He wouldn't put it in the dirt." Dojo contradicted her.  
"Let's all check behind and under the rocks. Nowhere else it could be." Clay said. "Under the rocks? Are you crazy, man? This candlestick 'Wu would be all bent, and crushed and stuff!" Raimundo exclaimed. In response, the cowboy like boy just shrugged.  
Jack panicked. Check the rocks? They were going to find him! What was he going to do? He sat against the rock, and tried to make himself small, so they wouldn't see him right away. Jack knew he shouldn't be that scared of them. He never had been before. Well, not _that_ much, anyway. But recently, the monks had been getting better. He had been getting hurt, more. The only thing to do was to hide, and hope they wouldn't see him. Which they would. He pressed himself against the rock harder, still trying to be unnoticed. To his surprise, the rock gave way, and turned over sideways, him turning with it. He was now in full view of everybody. They all looked at him in the same time. Jack attempted a weak smile, but quickly abandoned that pursuit.  
"So, this is why we could not find the Sheng Gong Wu. Jack Spicer had it the whole time! Hiding behind a rock, like a coward!" Omi accused. Kimiko moved closer to Jack, observing him. "Actually, I don't think he has the 'Wu, Omi." She said, with a slightly confused expression. "What I wanna know, is how Spicer turned over that there rock. He's as strong as a squirrel with three legs. Even I would have a hard time movin' it." Clay said.  
As he said that, Dojo's face lit up, and you could tell that an inner lightbulb had just gone off inside him. He slithered over to behind Jack, where the bottom of the rock had been. Jack also looked at the bottom of the rock, seeing where Dojo was headed. Instead of stone, as he had expected to see, he saw a hallow opening. The candlestick! It must be in there!  
Right before Dojo got there and reached for it, Jack put his hand into the opening. Like he had thought, the candlestick followed his hand coming out. Dojo, seeing this, tried to grab it from him, but Jack jerked it away, and stood up on the fallen rock. This was his candlestick. He had grabbed it first, and he would fight to keep it. He tightly gripped the object that he wanted the most at the moment, and stood in, what he hoped, was a cool looking pose. But he was interrupted by an overpowering feeling of weakness. His legs seemed to collapse from under him, and he fell head over heels off the rock, onto his stomach. He lost his grip of the Sheng Gong Wu, which Omi swiftly picked up. Jack tried to get up, but had an unbearable feeling in his stomach. He fell back to the ground with a thump. As he fell, the goggles on his head fell off.  
All the Xiaolin dragons backed away slowly from him, having no idea what was going on. Dojo grew bigger, to his flying size. The dragons all piled onto him, but still looking at Jack. Still wondering what had just happened. Just before Dojo was about to start flying, Jack looked to the left of his head. His goggles were laying there. Not really thinking, he called out "Hey, uhhhh... Omi. Could you bring me my goggles? They're.. Over there". Omi gave a slight nod, and hopped off Dojo. He walked over to Jack, and picked them up. To everybody's surprise, instead of just dropping them in Jack's hand, he stood there, and pulled Jack up. He dragged his limp body to the overturned stone, and attempted to lean him against it. He then put the goggles in Jack's lap. Then, the short monk ran over to Dojo, and got on, just like nothing had happened. They flew up, and away.

On their arrival at the temple, they hurried over to the garden, where they all knew Master Fung would probably be. "Master Fung, we got the Sheng Gong Wu!" Raimundo said, happily. He snatched the candlestick from Omi's hands, and held it up to show him. Master Fung smiled. "Good work, young monks. Was there a showdown?"  
"Nope. This 'Wu was pretty darned easy, if you ask me." Clay said. To add to that, Kimiko said "It was hard to find, though. It was under a rock. But first, Jack Spicer grabbed it. Then, he suddenly collapsed, so we got the candlestick. It was really weird!"  
Master Fung nodded, looking like he was in deep thought. He walked off in the direction of the meditation room. The dragons looked at him walking away, and then all turned to eachother.

"So, you guys wanna watch some more TV?" Raimundo suggested. They all nodded gleefully, and ran off.


End file.
